


just like fire

by interitio



Series: do i hate your love ? [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, I was laughing while writing this, Light Angst, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love, i swear i'm not trying to make sakusa look bad, me shoving osasuna into everything, no beta as usual except that one loser who asked for my fic before i posted, osamu being a great brother, sakuatsu supremacy, sorry atsuhina stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Hinata Shouyou dealing with his growing crush and failing miserably.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: do i hate your love ? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769404
Comments: 25
Kudos: 136





	just like fire

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that i was writing this happily,,, i'm not going to post as often as i used to because singapore has gone back to our normal school schedules so i can't sleep as late as i would like to, but i have about 3 wips so you gotta give me a few  
> -  
> edited and beta'd on 10/2/2020

Love was a horrible thing, really. Hinata had just returned from Brazil and signed in with the MSBY Black Jackals. He immediately got along with the regulars of the team, especially Bokuto, who he had known since high school. Everyone had welcomed him, hearing stories from Bokuto about the middle blocker from high school, who is currently their opposite hitter. Meian was polite and friendly, Adriah was nice and kind, despite the language border between them, Barnes welcomed him warmly and Inunaki was pleasant to hang out with. Bokuto was as excited as ever, and Sakusa was extremely cold, but he had spoken to him multiple times. The one who had been the most interesting had been Miya Atsumu, the one who he had played against in high school twice.

Miya Atsumu was one of the best setters and servers of the league. Amongst people who met him before, he was known to be a jerk and impolite to those he thought were at a lower level than him. Atsumu had changed after high school, without his brother alongside him to support him during his downfalls. Miya Atsumu was the reincarnation of a natural disaster.

He wasn’t all that bad of a person, to Hinata. Atsumu was nice and friendly to him when he was first introduced into the Black Jackals, maybe slightly too friendly. Atsumu flirted with him plenty, which startled Hinata the first few times. Inunaki had to apologize for his behavior, after striking him in the stomach.

Hinata never thought much of it, shrugging it off politely or laughing slightly at Atsumu’s antics. Not until the match against Schweiden Alders. Hinata had run into Kageyama, his closest friend in high school, at the bathroom, exchanging banters and joking insults.

_ “Tobio-kun. Can you not pick a fight with our spiker?” _

Hinata felt an arm on his shoulder, turning his head slightly to see Atsumu leaning on him, a smirk on his face.  _ “I didn’t, he did.”  _ Hinata had barely heard Kageyama’s words. His heart thumped slightly quicker, but they were interrupted by Bokuto’s yelling. Soon, people from the Black Jackals and Schweiden Alders started walking up to them, all from the Monster Generation. Hinata quickly dismissed the feeling in his chest, interacting with the others.

The Black Jackals had won the game, 3 to 2. The crowd erupted into screams and cheers. After the ordeal, the team had headed to an izakaya to celebrate, with Meian offering to pay for them.

The team spent that night celebrating and drinking. Sakusa left extremely early due to the crowds in the izakaya, as usual. Hinata wasn’t sure when he started observing Atsumu so carefully, but he did. He watched as he waved at Sakusa with a grin on his face before turning back to his sake.

Hinata ignored his speeding heart. Conversing with his team, they drank the night away before calling cabs to their apartments. Inunaki and Adriah had lived at the same apartment building as Barnes, while Bokuto, Atsumu, and Hinata lived in one near theirs. Meian lived a few stations away from the team’s building, and Sakusa had lived alone in an apartment a few streets away. They piled into two taxis as Meian called his wife for a pickup.

After reaching their apartment, Atsumu smiled at Hinata. “See ya tomorrow, Shouyou-kun!” He turned and headed back to his apartment, leaving the drunken boy a blushing mess. Hinata didn’t know why he felt his heart pound slightly faster, but he blamed it on the alcohol he ingested earlier. Heading into his apartment, he took a quick shower and went to sleep.

Shouyou soon realized his growing crush on the setter. He got more flustered when Atsumu flirted with him and he felt butterflies in his stomach when he was slightly too close. He held his hopes high, although he didn’t plan to confess.  _ He flirts with me so much, he must like me, right?  _ He didn’t bother to ponder on it and accepted what he had currently.

His thoughts were interrupted by a specific setter’s voice. “Shouyou-kun! Yer earlier than usual today.” His megawatt smile blinded Shouyou as he felt his brain spiral into his thoughts.

_ Does he pay attention to me often? _

“Ah, Atsumu-san!” Shouyou smiled back, allowing the man to walk alongside him to the MSBY gym. “I got up early today, so I decided to go to practice earlier!” Atsumu laughed, patting him on the back as they crossed the road.

It was the most angelic thing Shouyou has ever heard. The sound from Atsumu’s lips he observed every so often, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Shouyou was smitten with the flaxen-haired male beside him as he savored the hand on his back, the touch lingering when it was gone. Atsumu sent him another smile as they reached the complex and said, “Ya can go on first, I need ‘ta call my brother for a minute.”

Shouyou blinked, before sending back a beam. “Sure, Atsumu-san! See you later!” Turning on his heels, the opposite hitter headed to the locker room, all smiles.

The Black Jackals were given a 3-day break by their coach. “You have to remember to do all your exercises every day though, we don’t need you guys to fall out of shape.” Foster had said, earning a collective groan from the team. Their coach rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his hip as he rubbed at his forehead. “if you want a break, you need to pay a price for it. 

Most of the team nodded reluctantly, to Foster’s pleasure. He quickly dismissed the team after a short briefing, allowing them to head to the locker room to clean up. Shouyou watched Atsumu’s face light up as their coach announced the break.  _ I want to be the cause of that expression. _ He went to the locker room with Bokuto, who was spewing something about Akaashi, his boyfriend of 6 years, again.

“Bokkun! Not all of us have amazing luck with love like ya do, no need ‘ta rub it in.” Atsumu grumbled, rushing to catch up with them after talking to, or most likely annoying, Sakusa. Being the germaphobe, he always chose to wait for everyone else to finish changing and showering before he headed in to use it.

“Don’t be like that, Tsum-Tsum! Let’s be honest here, you can get with anyone you want to!” Bokuto exclaimed while patting Atsumu on the back roughly, scaring him half to death. “You never actually told us, are you straight or…”

Meian snorted slightly in front of them while Inunaki shook his head. “It’s kind of obvious he’s gay, dude, the guy won’t talk to fangirls unless necessary but will flirt with any guy.” Barnes sighed, shooting a look at Atsumu for confirmation.

Atsumu hummed slightly while nodding his head, opening his locker to pull out his items. “I don’t see why it matters, I’m not desperate for anythin’ right now.”

“Doesn’t Myaa-sam have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, EJP Raijin's middle blocker, Suna Rintarou, right?”

“I hate ya guys.”

_ Atsumu’s interested in guys. He’s interested in guys. _

The team was going out for dinner that night after practice after Inunaki and Adriah convinced Meian to pay for them once again.

“C’mon, Omi-kun! Join us, won’t ya!” Atsumu whined, inching closer to him but keeping his distance. Shouyou’s gaze was trained on the curve of Atsumu’s back, the way his shirt was plastered onto his muscled back due to the sweat from the day’s practice.

“Hey, Hinata!” Shouyou whipped around, trying not to look flustered as Bokuto approached him, a damp towel in hand, presumably from drying his hair.

“Bokuto-san! Are you joining?”

Bokuto shook his head. “I have a date with Keiji later. Convince Sakusa to join you guys!

After Bokuto had left the gym, Meian called, “Hey! If you’re joining, we’re going now!” Shouyou turned to see Atsumu pout at Sakusa, a feeble attempt to try and convince him.

_ I want him to pout at me. _

Shouyou snapped out of his trance when Sakusa sighed, shaking his head in despair before saying, “I don’t want to, Miya.”

Atsumu sighed but kept a grin on his face. “Alright, Omi-omi!” Sakusa scrunched up his nose at the nickname but said nothing as he put on his face mask and turned to leave.

_ I want him to give me a nickname. _

Atsumu rushed to join Shouyou as he joined the rest of the team. Wrapping an arm around him, Atsumu laughed, “So, where we headin’? 

The first time Shouyou and Atsumu hung out alone, it was at the latter’s apartment, where they were drinking beers and watching a volleyball match from outside the country on his television. Shouyou somehow managed to keep his blush down, although there was still internal panic within him.

Two hours in, Atsumu’s phone rang. Shouyou turned to see him groan as he picked up his phone on the coffee table, frowning slightly at the screen. He shot Shouyou a look before picking it up, muttering, “Whaddya want, ‘Samu?”

Shouyou watched as Atsumu stared blankly at the television before replying. “No, fuck ya. I ain’t gonna go all the way ‘ta Sendai, I still have practice. Ya come over instead, yer employees can take over for a few days.”

Shouyou watched Atsumu’s lips purse before he growled, “Shuddup, ya asshole.”

_ His accent gets thicker when he talks to his brother. _

“Whatever. See ya.” Hanging up quickly, Atsumu murmured an apology to Shouyou before looking back at the television as he picked up his beer. Atsumu’s face was still twisted in mild anger, which had Shouyou curious.

“What’s wrong, Atsumu-san?” he laughed as he sipped his beer, seeing Atsumu’s expression contort with exasperation.

“Damned ‘Samu wanted me ‘ta visit him, claimin; that he missed me, but I’m sure he just wanted me to help at his store.” Atsumu rolled his eyes, entrancing Shouyou with his golden orbs, as bright as the stars in the nighttime skies.

“Made him come over instead, so I win.” Shouyou snorted, shaking his head as he tried to refocus on the match, instead of the warmth of Atsumu as he shifted closer to him.

_ I think I’m in love with him. _

“Tsum-Tsum, I’m curious! Do you like anyone right now?” Bokuto whined.

The Black Jackals’ regulars were all at a mostly empty izakaya, along with Akaashi and Osamu. The two had joined their team outings occasionally when they had time, which made Bokuto ecstatic and Atsumu indignant.

“No one, Bokkun. What are ya even talkin’ about?” Atsumu said smoothly over a glass of wine.

Osamu snorted beside him. “Right, no one. Yes. Definitely no one. Atsumu is definitely telling the truth, you should believe him.”

Atsumu kicked Osamu in the ankle, rolling his eyes. “No need to be sarcastic, ‘Samu, that’s just lyin’!”

Osamu sighed in disappointment, picking up his glass of sake to take a sip.

“Myaa-sam! Who is it?” Bokuto asked excitedly before Akaashi could stop him. Meian raised an interested eyebrow as Adriah whispered to Inunaki, presumably for a translation. Atsumu groaned, ducking his head down.

“…Why are ya askin’ me?” Osamu looked away slightly, lips pressed together.

“Tsum-Tsum won’t tell us!”

“And you think Myaa-sam would?” Akaashi interjected as Osamu let out a relieved sigh.

Shouyou was immersed in the ongoing conversation while Sakusa beside him huffed in annoyance.

_ Atsumu likes someone. He likes someone. _

_ Could it be me? _

“Miya-san! There are plenty of speculations and rumors around. A big one would be if you and Hinata-san are dating!” The reporters and paparazzi swarmed the team like wasps after a match against Japan Railway Warriors.

Shouyou gaped slightly at the question, once again pushing the deep crimson that wanted to stain his face. Atsumu, on the other hand, laughed softly as he said, “We aren’t datin’, we’re close friends!” There was a chorus of dismay from the reporters, making Barnes laugh beside them.

“They’re really invested in other people’s love lives, huh?” Barnes mused as the team finally got out of the horde of interviewers.

“Mhm, it’s kinda annoyin’.” Atsumu grinned as he whipped out his phone.

Shouyou stared at him silently, eyes trailing over Atsumu’s features.

Shaking his head, Meian sighed. “Get on the bus, I’m not dealing with any more reporters.”

The team clambered into the bus quickly, not wanting to deal with their captain’s wrath when he’s pissed off by reporters. Shouyou was discreetly glancing at Atsumu, who, to his disappointment. chose to sit beside Sakusa instead, which he earned an eye roll to.

Shouyou huffed under his breath, before sitting beside Bokuto.

_ I hope you love me back. _

Shouyou felt like his love for Atsumu was eating him through, tearing his walls down and burning everything in its path.

“Do you like that Atsumu guy, Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked awkwardly, while Tsukishima tried to hold back his snicker.

Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi decided to meet up that day, picking a cafe in Sendai to catch up. Kageyama was running slightly late due to practice, while Yachi was heading there right after her classes.

Hinata flushed a pink tone, looking down at his iced latte. He didn’t bother trying to deny it, especially when they were his close friends. “Is it obvious?”

“No, not really, but we’ve known you well enough.” Yamaguchi smiled, watching Hinata furrow his eyebrows.

Before he could say another word, the cafe’s doors were flung open, with Kageyama and Yachi entering, mouths upturned slightly.

“Kageyama, Yachi. We were just discussing Hinata's infatuation with his setter.” Tsukishima smirked as Hinata spluttered, incoherent words spewing out from his mouth.

Yachi giggled as Kageyama raised a brow. “Atsumu-san? The one with the horrid personality?”

Laughter ensued from the group. Hinata chuckled before defending, “He’s changed since high school! He’s way nicer now, you can ask Bokuto--san. Don’t ask Sakusa-san though, I think he might rip someone’s head off.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll ask Bokuto. You’re too lovesick for me to believe.” Tsukishima snarked, gaining chortles from Yamaguchi and Yachi. Kageyama’s expression twisted slightly for a moment, before reverting to its calm state.

“I’m not! Go ask Bokuto-san then, I’m not going crazy.” Hinata whined but smiled with Atsumu in mind.

“Sorry, Hinata, but you’re definitely going crazy.” Yachi grinned, before raising her hand to order food.

“Leave him alone, guys, he’s just in love!” Yamaguchi gasped between snickers.

_ I’m in love. _

_ Love is like fire, is it not? It’ll be there, burning bright, giving you warmth and comfort unlike anything else, something that makes you want to cling onto it. It’ll seem everlasting, burning forever, but then something comes over and takes it away, extinguishes it. That’s where the heartbreak is. And that fire will scar you, etching itself deep inside your heart. Like a fire, it is difficult to forget, the memory forever engraved in your head, whether you like it or not. _

Shouyou Hinata has never felt heartbreak before. He had crushes, but never fell in love like the way he did with Atsumu. Of course, his first love would be his first heartbreak.

Shouyou walked into the locker room, about 10 minutes early for practices. Earpiece in, he felt chills run down his back when he saw Sakusa pinning Atsumu to the wall with his hand beside Atsumu’s head, leaning in close. The worst part was Atsumu, who was crimson all over, eyes hazed from the proximity.

Whipping their heads to the opening of the door, Hinata’s heart shatters when he sees Sakusa’s cheeks tinted with a hint of red. Atsumu’s eyes widened as he quickly stood up while Sakusa moved away from Atsumu quickly, keeping his calm demeanor despite his ruffled hair.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Atsumu murmured to Hinata, shaking his head as he left the locker room, leaving him and Sakusa in there.

Sakusa changed into volleyball shorts before gazing coolly at Hinata. Freezing up slightly, he tried to ignore Sakusa as he went to his locker to change.

_ He knows. Of course he does. _

“Sorry.” Hinata turned his head to Sakusa, whose eyes darted away from Hinata, before leaving.

What he was referring to, Hinata wasn’t sure.

Atsumu and Sakusa came out to the team a week later, which they all cheered to. Hinata kept up a mask, grinning as he congratulated the two. He held back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

_ Love is like fire, it’ll die out eventually, without your realization, but it’ll take a while. Just like fire, it’ll leave remnants in your heart. _

_ However, just like fire, you can always replace the ashes with some firewood and a new spark, can’t you, Shouyou? _

_ It’s just like fire. Love is painful. _

“Hey, are you busy, Kags?”

Hinata eyes Atsumu like he’s the world, Sakusa mused. He probably thought Atsumu liked him back too, because of his flirting. It was all just a ploy to hide his true feelings, wasn’t it? There Atsumu was, in front of him in the locker room before practice, looking down as he said, “I really like ya, Omi-kun, will ya go out with me?”

Sakusa didn’t hate Hinata. Liked him a lot, just like the rest of the team. He should have felt like he was stabbing him in the back, betraying his teammate. Without hesitation, he leaned forward, a hushed “Yes.” reaching Atsumu’s ears before Sakusa pressed his lips against the other.

No. He didn’t feel any regrets, not because he didn’t like Hinata, because he loves Atsumu just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> i MIGHT write a part 2 with kagehina in it if i have the motivation and time, i've got motivation checked but not time, so it's gonna take a while if it happens !  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> leave comments and kudos please !!
> 
> [My Twitter !!](https://twitter.com/atsujq)


End file.
